Alexander Peterson
An informally trained Church Acolyte and student at Junction City High School, Alexander Peterson is a man of few words and fewer expressions. The air he gives off is undoubtedly strange to many of his high school peers, though he pays them no mind. The world that Alexander understands cannot be comprehended by ordinary humans, and for that he is grateful, for the look of sadness on another human being's face is one he cannot tolerate. Background If Alexander's family was anything important, it was long since lost now. Born in Nottingham, England, it was at the tender age of five that he lost his parents. How? He couldn't remember, all he could picture whenever he thought back to that event was the desperate cries of a male voice and the glint of light reflecting off a golden cross. Though he didn't know it yet, it was this event that ensured he'd meet the woman he'd soon regard as his mother, and what would change his perception of the world forever to come. He was kept in Church custody for two months, where he was treated kindly, though not luxuriously. It was not an easy period of his life, having to cope with the loss of his parents and any semblance of a normal life slipping away the longer he spent being looked after priests and monks...Until she appeared. Rosalyn Peterson, an Executor, a good one at that. She had recently returned from an event she refused to speak of, and encountered the young Alexander in the church hall where he was staying. They struck up a conversation out of necessity, silence bearing far too great a weight when awkward, until the arrival of the priest in charge. Rosalyn was congratulated for her hard work abroad and was about to be offered a second mission, when she informed them that she would no longer be working as an Executor. That she felt that she could be doing greater work with those that suffered. Her resignation was reluctantly accepted, but she was given a different mission. To go around the world on a pilgrimage, healing the sick, helping the downtrodden and spreading the word of goodwill to all...And the first suffering soul she could aid would be the young child she had been talking to. With barely a second thought, Alexander agreed to go with her. No matter how well he was treated, he wouldn't be capable of escaping what had happened to his family, and that shadow would haunt him for as long as he lived. If nothing else, this would be a new start. With that, both Rosalyn and Alexander left, the world awaiting them. She had never been a mother before, and any event of family that Alexander would have had were long gone, so it was a learning experience for the both of them. Whatever had seemed like a 'family activity' they would try, to see if they could recapture the feelings that they had seen. Throughout the long and arduous process of family trial and error, they had managed to capture the feeling of what being a mother and a son felt like, and once they had it, they never let go of that bond. It was during this time that Alex was introduced to the terrifying world that was hidden beyond the scope of ordinary humans. A world of terrifying creatures and magic that could so easily take advantage of those with no defence against it. Rosalyn promised to teach him to defend himself the same way that the Church did, but only if he promised to use these techniques to defend those that couldn't defend themselves. The young boy accepted, and this was his first step on the path to becoming an Executor of the Church...If only an informal one. However, all good things come to an end, and after ten years of travel with who he could now unquestionably call his mother, they were recalled by the Church to England. Rosalyn was praised for a job well done, for both her tireless work in giving aid to those that needed it, and showing a young child care and love when he needed it the most, she was given a newly built church in Junction City, America to serve as her retirement home, a reward for a job well done. Three years have passed since the Petersons made that parish their home and though they have been successful in attracting a new flock, thankfully, neither Rosalyn nor Alex have had any need to use their Executor training to defend the city. Personality Alexander is quiet and hardworking, as befitting somebody who travelled around the world as a charity worker. When at home, he interacts casually with his mother, much like any teenage boy does. He gets angry, he makes sarcastic comments, he smiles and he laughs...However, the image he gives off at school is a different and strange one. He is unfailingly polite and courteous to his teachers and any passing student who would talk to him, and yet he makes absolutely no attempt to reach out and connect with another person his age group. It is though he has no knowledge of how to attempt to connect with people, or what to do if he accidentally hurts feelings, and so to avoid such a moment of shame or embarassment, he enters 'socialisation safe mode' and acts in a bland, inoffensive and polite manner so as to never have to deal with it He has a strong intolerance for cruelty and for people who make the innocent suffer, this behaviour being encouraged and nurtured by his guardian as the mark of a man with a noble spirit, however, this 'noble spirit' is held back somewhat by Alex's tendency to lose his temper at the sight of such injustice. It's an almost instinctive reaction to leap to the defence of whoever is suffering with passionate, almost zealous fury. These intense flares of emotion uncharacteristic of the man's usual temperament fade away into obscurity until such a time where they flare up once more. Skills and Abilities Baji Quan Alex has training in the use of Baji Quan, a martial art employed by Church Executors in a slightly altered style to kill vampires and other such troublesome creatures. It is a martial art designed on using the fewest possible movements for the greatest possible effect. The Church variant uses some minor adjustments in order to make the attacks more effective at pulverising the insides of a target rather than the exterior, which makes it far more effective against creatures with tougher exteriors than the average human. Alex is by no means a master at this martial art, not even close to the level at which Church Executors can use it, however, his master is such that coupled with the explosive power offered by the martial art, humans can be easily defeated, and with some good luck, a Magus could be taken down. Black Keys Alexander has also been trained on how to use the Black Keys, long thin blades with cross like hilts that are carried en mass by militant members of the Church. They are long range weapons, their thin blades giving them more use as projectiles than as close combat swords, and the blessings upon their blades make them extra effective against the likes of the undead. An extra enchantment placed upon them allows for a Black Key to pin a person on the spot should the blade pierce their shadow. Category:FateLine Category:Archive